Good Things can Happen on a Bad Day
by Detective Rumskey
Summary: After Sonya is killed, Olivia is in her apartment when someone is at her door. Read to find out what happens. One-shot. First story.


**A/N This is my first story ever, please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome but any bashing will be reported. There may be grammatical issues, and that is on me. But anyway, please read and review. Thanks**

I've been sitting in my apartment for the past two hours staring at a blank television. It's a little after ten and I'm on my third glass of wine. I keep replaying what I could've done to save Sonya. I know in the back of my head there was nothing I could've done and this was just meant to happen, but I wish it wouldn't have. The only good part of today is the fact that Elliot came home from Quantico. I love him, I won't tell him for a few reasons, one being he's married, another being he doesn't feel the same way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I would rather him be a friend and partner than nothing at all. My glass of wine is just about gone now and I go to grab the bottle to refill it when my phone went off.

At your door.  
Let me in.  
xx El

I'm surprised to say the least, and wondering why he wasn't at home with Kathy and the kids. I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when he knocked on the door. I stood from the couch and went to open the door.  
"What are you doing here, El?" I asked, when I opened the door with a shocked look on my face,"It's almost eleven."

He took in my appearance and responded,"I... can I come in? I'll tell you when we get settled."

After I moved to the side to let him in, he went and sat down on the couch while I grabbed him a beer out of the fridge. When I got back and we were both settled I started asking him again."What are you doing here El? What's going on?"

He looked up from his lap and looked me in the eye,"She left, she took the kids and left. All she left me was a note on my pillow." He passed me the note and I was shocked at what I saw.

I can't do this anymore.  
We grew apart.  
Go to her, she loves you too.

"I.. I don't know what to say." I could barely get that out of my mouth. I was scared, I don't know what's going to happen now. A hundred thoughts were going through my head when he spoke up again.

"Just, just tell me. Is it true? Do you love me?" He questioned, he had tears building in his eyes and I did too.

"Would it matter if I do Elliot?" I asked with a worried look on my face. I don't know how much longer I can keep my tears in, but I don't want to break in front of him.

"Yes, Olivia, it would. I need to know if you have feelings for me." He stated, and all I could think was why, why did it matter to him if I did or not.

I was silent for a minute, then put my head down and whispered," yes, I have feelings for you."

When I looked up I could tell he was trying to determine if he heard me right or not. I was starting to get nervous since he hasn't said anything yet, and was about to stand up when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, now even closer than before and asked, "where do you think you're going?"

I stammered and said,"I... I, I don't know. I just-"

He cut me off with a kiss, there was so much passion behind it and I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there shocked and wide-eyed. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against mine, looked in my eyes and said,"I have feelings for you too."

I got a huge grin on my face and he soon followed. I pulled him in for another kiss, but this time I was ready for it. It was the best kiss I've had and I won't ever forget it. We pulled apart when air became a necessity. I looked him in the eye and said,"I don't want to rush this. I think we should take things slow, just to be safe."

He looked at me and said,"Okay then, how about tomorrow I take you our for dinner?"

I smiled and replied,"That would be amazing." I leaned back in and kissed him again and when we separated I whispered breathlessly,"I love you."

He looked back at me and said," I love you too." And I knew he meant it.

We sat there on the couch that night, him holding me in his arms, thinking about how we may have lost someone today, but something amazing also happened.


End file.
